Mucho Más Que Amor
by Willnira
Summary: Para todas Inuyasha era algo maravilloso pero para ella era algo...tan común...¿Será que en lugar de amar con el corazón amo con la cabeza y al final la venda de sus ojos se callo para darse cuenta de tanto amor que a el le dio? [OneShot.InuKag]


**Mucho más que amor**

_**Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenece...**_

**_Esto es un One-shot_**

"_Es más que amor..._

_Algo que hace latir mi corazón..._

_Me hace perder la razón_

_Y quererte dar mi corazón"_

**Summary:**

"**Lo nuestro es algo más que amor...Es algo que hace ruido en nuestro corazón, es poder ver con nuestras miradas el fuego nuestro amor...Es imaginar que siempre será como hoy...Y cuando vemos nuestras miradas nos traiciona el interior"**

**Aclaraciones:**

-dialogo-

_narrador...cualquiera o mejor dicho yo_

"pensamientos"

...blablabla n,n

_Como comenzó todo..._

Estaba estudiando la universidad...No era una niña genio, pero tampoco era mala estudiante...Estaba llegando un poco tarde...Se paseo por los pasillos, mientras veía como estaban todos saliendo de su clase...Miró su reloj, y ella que pensaba que llegaba quince minutos de retraso...Murmuró un par de palabras mientras veía salir a su mejor amiga Sango...Miró como estaba conversando con otra muchacha mientras al final la castaña le regalaba una sonrisa...Kagome, que así se llama nuestro despistado personaje...

Se acercó a Sango, bueno Sango era de cabello castaño y ojos de un tono café oscuro...Poseía unas pequeñas pecas diminutas, un cuerpo perfecto y unas piernas largas era muy bonita...Su pelo largo llamaba mucho la atención...

-¡Kagome!, el profesor pregunto mucho por ti... ¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Sango mientras Kagome simplemente sonreía de una manera nerviosa. Kagome se tomo un par de segundos en contestar-

-Me quede dormida...-dijo con un par de intranquilidad. Sango simplemente soltó un suspiro caminando acompañada de su amiga, ella nunca cambiaria...Kagome siempre iba a ser una mujer diferente a todas...Muy hermosa eso sí, con un cabello oscuro y unas graciosas ondulaciones al final...Un rostro sonriente al igual que sus ojos expresivos y grandes, sus hermosas y tupidas pestañas adornaban ese mar oscuro. Sus labios levemente carnosos y rosados...-Y esta vez puse el despertador...El tráfico era horrible-dijo mientras veían salir al profesor...El profesor, estatura mediana con una bata blanca y unas gafas...graciosas...Su cabello canoso y sus pequeños ojos, adornados por unas pequeñas arrugas.-

-Higurashi...-dijo el profesor, mientras la muchacha movía un poco a Sango para poderle poner atención-Necesito que haga un experimento...Su compañero será Tashio...Ya que ustedes son los que sobran-dijo el profesor mientras le daba una hoja a Kagome y entonces ella con sus mejillas sonrojadas asentía-

Sango miró a su amiga...No lo podía creer, para que ella estuviera con Inuyasha se veía calmada...Muy calmada. El profesor le dijo otras palabras, y entonces se fue...Cuando el se fue, Kagome entonces se dio cuenta de que no habia respirado y entonces respiro con un poco de desesperación...

-¿Qué clase sigue?-preguntó mientras caminaba por los pasillos igual que Sango-

-¡Te toco con Inuyasha!-dijo Sango en susurró pero llena de emoción, Kagome simplemente la miro como si nada-

Kagome no se sentía emocionada...

-¿Y?-preguntó mientras Sango mejor rolaba sus ojos y caminaba a lado de Kagome...El casillero de Kagome estaba cerca del de Sango así que se separaron unos segundos y volvieron a juntarse como buenas amigas que eran-

Kagome no sentía nada por Inuyasha como todas las de la universidad...El, estaba en una clase...Y bueno, según Sango el la miraba un par de veces y luego hablaba con sus amigos...Y cuando trataba de acercarse según Sango siempre se regresaba sin atreverse a hablarle. Pero Kagome no notaba eso, simplemente Inuyasha era uno de esos niños ricos que usaban sus influencias para salir bien...Y tal vez muy internamente debía admitir que era muy guapo. Fueron a su siguiente clase, en la que Sango y ella se separaban...Y entonces Kagome entraba tomando asiento cerca de una de sus compañeras...Poseía amigas, y bueno tambien amigos. Una muchacha le estaba pasando un papelito, ella miró al papelito y luego al profesor, debatió mentalmente a que cosa atender, y entonces se dio cuenta de que el aburrimiento la estaba matando...

Estiro el papelito, mientras leía el mensaje.

"_Kagome, Kagome. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Yuca...En la salida iremos nosotras a comprarle algo... ¿Vienes?"_

Kagome miró a Nelly sonreírle, y entonces asintió. Conoció a Nelly por la escuela, resulto ser una amiga agradable y muy buena en esta materia, siendo un imán de los castigos el profesor dijo su nombre en voz alta logrando hacerla saltar y levantarse. En verdad era muy simpática, la mitad de la clase podrían considerarse conocedor de algún dato personal de ella...

-Higurashi...Podría irse a detención-Kagome iba a reprochar pero al ver que el profesor no se veía tan contento decidió hacerle caso. Tomo sus cosas mientras agarraba el reporte que le daba el profesor y entonces salía de su salón para ir a detención. Era una grande conspiración contra ella...-

Llegó a detención viendo que ahí estaban un par de muchachos...No habia más de cinco, entrego el reporte y tomo asiento. Mientras entonces se recostaba para descansar un poco, su descanso se fue interrumpido porque entraron dos amigos, el prefecto los envió en lugares separados y el al ver a Kagome sola cerca de la esquina aprovecho para sentarse cerca de ella...

_(Tipo encuesta)_

_-¿Qué piensas de Inuyasha Tashio?-Una muchacha de frenillos y de lentes con dos colas que adornaban su peinado...Unas mejillas sonrojadas y levemente pasada de peso-_

_-El...es majestuoso-murmuró mientras, la encuesta continuaba por toda la escuela-_

_Muchas chicas estaban muertas de amor por Inuyasha..._

_(Fin de la encuesta)_

Kagome simplemente intento hacer dibujos en su cuaderno...

-Hola...-dijo el mientras tomaba asiento, Kagome simplemente le regalo una sonrisa...Inuyasha Tashio era diferente a todos los chicos, cuando quería algo nadie ni siquiera su padre se lo podía quitar de la mente, atraía a muchas mujeres...Pero, o se interesaban porque estaba muy guapo o por su dinero, y bueno...Se dio cuenta de que con todas las que salían era iguales...Y especialmente con la que estaba sentado cerca de ella...Era diferente a todos-

Su sonrisa, era encantadora...Bueno, el aspecto que Inuyasha dejaba ver que era el de un muchacho despreocupado...Y bueno, que le interesaban las chicas, aunque últimamente no estaba saliendo con alguien...Sus ojos eran de un tono miel, y su cabello era de color negro...Muy guapo, arrogante y seguro de si mismo...

-Tenemos un trabajo...de medicina juntos-dijo en murmullo. Con ella casualmente nunca sabía que decir era como si todo lo que el hiciera fuera aburrido...-

-si...-dijo ella hablándole. No le gustaba que el fuera tan encimoso con ella, algunas veces buscaba ocasiones para hablarle y en otras le preguntaba la hora...Duh!, no tenía un reloj...No le caía bien, pero tampoco mal. Sobre todo la forma en que el llego a tener tres novias al mismo tiempo, las tres bellas y de la misma escuela solo que ellas se odiaban-

-¿Lo haremos en mi casa?-Dijo con un poco de nerviosismo mientras luego corregía-El trabajo...-dijo mientras ella simplemente jugaba un poco con sus labios tentando las ganas de Inuyasha-

-Bueno...Esta bien pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo-dijo sonriendo. A Inuyasha no le gusto la idea de que se viera anhelada o hasta dijera un "me parece bien". Sin duda ella si que era extraña-

El castigo continuo y el no supo que más decirle, y ella bueno...Ella no se veía muy interesada en hablarle. Kagome estaba terminando de dibujar unas cosas...Miró como estaba el profesor más regañón que nunca, y entonces veía como comenzaba a despachar alumnos dejándola a ella con Inuyasha...El estaba aburrido...Le pidió una hoja de su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir una carta...Odiaba admitirlo, pero Kagome nunca iba a poder ser para el.

_-Flash Back-_

_-¡Voy a ser novio de Kagome!-dijo seguro de si mismo, mientras veía a sus amigos quedar anonados ante tal noticia. Más Miroku, conociendo a su amigo, el debería mencionar al menos dos mujeres más con cuales salir...-_

_-Pero Kagome no te habla-dijo Miroku mientras el sonreía y entonces hizo sentir un poco de nervios a sus dos amigos-_

_-Inuyasha...Kagome es demasiado para ti-dijo de manera sincera Koga, no quería que lastimaran a su amigo-_

_-¿Quién dijo eso?..-dijo Inuyasha un poco molesto, odiaba que sus amigos le dijeran con quien salir y con quien no. Si nunca salio con ella era el momento de saber si era la indicada-_

_-Todos Inuyasha...Ella es diferente a todos...Simplemente no es tu tipo-dijo Koga que al parecer era el que más conocía a Kagome-_

_-¿Tu como sabes eso?-preguntó Inuyasha irritado con su amigo el ojiazul-_

_-Hable con ella...Es muy simpática, agradable, no le gustan las cosas superficiales...Y...Odia los mujeriegos... ¿Podrás estar nada más con una en lugar de dos?-preguntó Koga mientras Miroku miraba a los dos amigos-_

_-Mi tipo perfecto-dijo Inuyasha con arrogancia mientras veían pasar a la muchacha de la que estaban hablando. Inuyasha comenzó a sentir que Kagome merecía salir con el...Desde la tercer semana de clase de medicina-_

_Kagome paso con un bello caminar, mientras le sonreía a un par de amigas y se acercaba a ella.._

_-Ves...No frecuenta tus amistades...Mientras todas las que pasan por aquí te miran ella no-dijo Miroku mientras veían como pasaban unas gemelas y se le quedaban viendo a Inuyasha...Desde que ese acontecimiento paso Inuyasha intentaba ganarse un poco de tiempo con ella-_

_Pero ella solamente lo miraba como un chico más._

_-End of Flash Back-_

Y desde ese tiempo...Que había sido casi un mes, solamente habia conseguido que ella supiera de su existencia...Miró la carta, la leyó y justo cuando ella se iba a levantar se la iba a dar pero le dio miedo...Ella lo rechazaría, así que su seguridad se derrumbo...Y entonces guardo la carta sobre su pantalón, aunque la carta callo de su pantalón el no se dio cuenta.

Recostó su rostro mientras se levantaba de su mochila y entonces veía que Kagome habia olvidado su pluma...La tomo y entonces la guardo dentro de su mochila. Kagome se fue caminando...Se sintió un poco extraña cuando Inuyasha le dijo hola e intento hacerle platica, más bien eso le dio gracia...

-¡Hablaste con Inuyasha!-decía su amiga emocionada mientras Kagome sonreía y veía como muchas chicas la miraban con ojos de envidia-Oh por Dios ¿qué te dijo?-preguntó Sango llena de emoción, bueno...Sango tenía su historia de amor, ella estaba un poco enamorada del amigo de Inuyasha y bueno llevaban juntos un par de días y Sango suponía que lo estaba ayudando con Kagome...Pero su amiga era muy cerrada en casos del amor-

-Nada...solo me dijo hola-dijo Kagome mientras miraba a otro lado y veía llegar a Inuyasha con sus amigos, pasar cerca de ella y de todas las muchachas que pudo ver...De todas las que se morían por su atención la miro a ella, y le regalo una discreta sonrisa...Ese acto hizo a Kagome latir muy fuerte su corazón y hasta hacerla sonrojar desvió su mirada rechazando aquel acto y entonces miro como estaba Sango haciéndola regresar a la realidad-

El día pasó de manera rápida. Haciendo actividades, intentando participar...Vio como estaba Koga poniendo un par de anuncios, y entonces ella se acercó a el.

-Koga...-dijo Kagome sonriendo mientras Koga le sonreía-

-Kagome... ¿Qué piensas de Inuyasha?-le preguntó Koga de manera directa, Kagome trago saliva-

-Hay Koga...Uno del montón-dijo con seguridad mientras Koga sonreía de manera triste. ¿No le iba a dar una oportunidad?-

-¿Tienes quien te lleve?-preguntó mientras Kagome asentía y entonces le regalaba una sonrisa y le aventaba un beso con la mano y se iba al estacionamiento. Ciertos ojos dorados miraron esa escena y entonces sintió algo que nunca habia sentido... ¿Qué le pasaba?-

Si decía que iba a salir con Kagome, era porque iba a salir. Sintió celos...Celos de que Koga hablara por más tiempo con ella en lugar de el...Eso le enfermaba...

**---**

Kagome debía buscarlo para ver lo del trabajo, solamente habían quedado en hacer el trabajo en la casa de Inuyasha y bueno...El trabajo necesitaba ser presentado para mañana, busco en todas partes...Lo busco en la parte de la cafetería, pero solamente estaban sus amigos...En el salón no estaba, ni en detención...La biblioteca tampoco, camino por un pasillo y escucho un par de golpes...Y unas risas, Kagome se apresuro a ver que pasaba y en el gimnasio encontró a unos muchachos peleando contra Inuyasha...

Inuyasha los habia lastimado, y ellos por ser dos lo habían dejado peor. Solamente le habían pegado en el labio e Inuyasha sabia defenderse pero no se encontraba bien hablando de las emociones...Kagome entro y los muchachos al verla se asustaron de que ella los acusara y se fueron...Inuyasha se intento levantar, pero le habían pegado cerca de la costilla...

-No te levantes-dijo Kagome que se acercaba para ayudarlo...Inuyasha sintió que esos ojos cafés se veían preocupados, ella lo ayudo a levantarse y a llegar cerca de las gradas...-Debería llevarte a enfermería-dijo Kagome mientras veía que el tenía un golpe cerca de su labio y entonces saco una toallita que traía y le limpio esa parte de sangre-¿aquí no hay botiquín?-preguntó Kagome mientras el negaba y entonces ella simplemente le quitaba los cabellos negros. Inuyasha sintió esa mano tan suave, la quiso tocar pero su cuerpo le dolía horrores-¡Dime algo!-dijo ella exasperada de que el solamente la mirara lo que la hacia sentirse observada y muy nerviosa. Ahora se preguntaba porque no estaba aquí su novia ayudándole... ¿porque estaba ella?-

-Si quieres llevame a enfermería...Pero... ¿Te quedarías conmigo?-en sus ojos se podía ver la suplica que el dejaba ver. Kagome asintió, le daba pena dejarlo abandonado...Lo ayudo a caminar mientras conseguía llevarlo a la enfermería, no tenía idea del motivo de sus golpes...Pero solamente habría sido una pelea, sabia que a el le gustaban las peleas-

¿Se la estaría ganando?, ¿Pensaría en el o en Koga?

-¡koga... ¿Me podrías ayudar?!-dijo ella aflojando el agarre lo que casi ocasionaba que el se cayera...Ella todavía estaba interesada en Koga...De nuevo sintió coraje. Koga se acercó muy rápido a ayudarlo a caminar-

Llegaron rápido a la enfermería, la enfermera no estaba así que Kagome despidió a Koga y se encargo de curar a Inuyasha...Koga tambien tenía cosas que hacer.

-Te curare yo-dijo mientras sacaba un par de botellas y tambien algodón-

El se quito la camisa y entonces ella aprecio su pecho...Tan joven y para su suerte ella no se encontraba sonrojada, solo sintió que su corazón bombeo con mucha fuerza...

-Con cuidado...Kagome-murmuró mientras Kagome asentía y entonces comenzaba a curarle. Recordaba una de las veces que lo vio así, queriéndose lucir frente a ella. Queriendo ser el centro de atención de ella-

-Sabes no tengo idea de porque te peleaste pero...Eres un tonto-El soltó una risa nerviosa, el agarre que Kagome habia sobre su pecho lo dejaba nervioso...Con ganas de que ella tocara más-

-Tendré que pelearme más seguido-dijo mientras se reía lo que ocasionaba que le doliera un poco su pecho-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Kagome intrigada mientras Inuyasha soltaba un suspiro de un agudo dolor-

-Para lograr hablar contigo...Y para que me cures más seguido-dijo con coquetería. Kagome le apretó un poco una cortada y el mostró una mueca de dolor-¿Te caigo mal?-Esa pregunta después del silencio hizo que Kagome sintiera un escalofrió por su espalda...Claro que no, a ella nadie le caía mal...Era amigable...Y con mucha torpeza recordó que era agradable con muchos menos con el, pensando que era como todos los hombres en busca de alguien que calentara su cama-

¡Mala idea decirle eso a ella!, pero con ella todo era diferente que no sabía si ser gracioso o serio...Nunca podría ser serio.

-No...No me caes mal-dijo Kagome entonces mirándolo a los ojos. Podía sentir que sus ojos estaban tristes pero, ¿Qué podría hacer ella?-Ni tampoco te odio o algo por el estilo-dijo sonriéndole mientras el al menos sonreía con tranquilidad-

-_"Quiero decirte mis sentimientos"-_penso mientras levantaba su mano para acariciarle la mejilla a Kagome, queriendo pasarle todos sus sentimientos y ella por primera vez junto a el se sonrojo...Una reacción que lo hizo sentir contento...-Esto es para ti-dijo Inuyasha que sacaba algo de su bolsillo y después abría su cartera para darle una hoja doblada con perfección. Kagome la tomo-

-¿No te vas a morir cierto?-preguntó ella divertida mientras el negó ante la pequeña broma de Kagome-

Kagome la iba a abrir pero entonces el hablo.

-¡NO!-dijo alterado mientras ella lo miraba nerviosa-Ábrelo en tu casa-dijo sonriendo-

-Oye este yo..-dijo nerviosa mientras le sonreía y guardaba la carta en su mochila-Te quería preguntar sobre...el trabajo de equipo...-dijo Kagome llamando la atención del ojidorado. Tal vez ella estaba aburrida queriéndose ir-

Lo que ella sentía por el estaba saliendo...Quiso pensar con la cabeza y no dejar que el corazón latiera...Y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que ella tambien callo bajo el amor de Inuyasha; Los ojos dorados del muchacho vieron como ella daba media vuelta sin despedirse o algo así, y entonces se levanto sobresaltado intentando impedir que ella se fuera pero ella se detuvo volteada sin verlo...Sin dejar ver lo que sus mejillas delataban.

Lo que su corazón le decía que gritara...Cerro sus ojos mientras se giraba sonriendo y se sentaba en la camilla de a lado habia una distancia prudente más de un metro de distancia...

-Y...-Inuyasha regreso a la postura de muchacho enfermo y entonces se concentro en las palabras para hablar con ella-Bueno si quieres te llevo a mi casa y te regreso... ¿Si?-Era un hombre, podía ser un hermoso pegoste. Kagome sonrió encantada dejándole ver que no lo odiaba-

-De acuerdo-dijo pestañeando mientras Inuyasha la miraba. Sabía que Kagome amigas tenía solamente a Sango y que muy pocas veces se le podía ver en la calle, tomando o fumando...De la clase de muchachas que alguien como el usaría por diversión-Y... ¿De que podemos hablar?-preguntó el nervioso. Nunca atinaba el tema y entonces ella dudo-

-¿Por qué te peleaste?-¿Veía preocupación en sus ojos?-

-Estaban insultando a alguien muy importante para mi-dijo mientras miraba a Kagome como si con eso le dijera a la persona a la que habia defendido. No quiso preguntarle más, aunque si le preguntaba sentía que su corazón iba a estallar...En menos de cinco minutos se daba cuenta de algo muy importante debía tomárselo con calma-

La plática fue fluyendo poco a poco y cuando menos se lo imaginaron ya estaban riendo y dándose cuenta de que las clases estaban acabando...

-Deberíamos irnos para lo del trabajo-dijo levantándose y entonces se doblo un poco de dolor pero ella lo ayudo a caminar. Muchos vieron salir a Kagome y ayudando a caminar a Inuyasha, lo que provocaba celos en las muchachas. Kagome lo ayudo hasta llegar al carro un carro rojo que iba con la personalidad del muchacho. El no podía manejar y se sentía culpable por querer hacerlo trabajar. Así que con una mueca ella le pidió las llaves del carro y el se las dio. Descanso en el asiento del copiloto y entonces ella fue guiada por la voz suave de Inuyasha. Notaba que se estresaba cuando no le hacia caso pero, ella le estaba haciendo un favor-

¡El le iba a agradecer por ir al hospital!

La espera era eterna, jugueteaba con sus dedos para quitar los nervios, después su celular comenzó a sonar...Era Nelly se disculpo, lo habia olvidado...La ida a comprar las cosas para la fiesta sorpresa, le pidió disculpas y le dijo que estaba haciendo el trabajo con Inuyasha, colgó la llamada mientras veía como estaba llegando el doctor.

Con los nervios a punto de reventar ella se acerco y entonces el doctor comenzó a dar términos extraños...Algunos los entendía.

-¿Esta bien?-preguntó Kagome después de dejar terminar al doctor-

-Si, solo necesita reposo-dijo el doctor mientras le indicaba en cual habitación se encontraba...Kagome entonces espero a que el paciente viniera y así fue...Con un rostro irritado y una venda sobre su mano fue que el llego-

-¡Que alegría estas bien!-dijo Kagome sonriendo y dándole un efusivo abrazo, Inuyasha que habia pensado ir a decirle un par de cosas no pudo decirle nada porque el abrazo que la chica empleo lo dejo sin palabras...Olor dulce, y un abrazo que le hizo sentir el pecho lleno de amor-

Después un Inuyasha que podía moverse un poco mejor la llevo a su casa...Y pudo ver esa marea chocolate sonreírle.

-Gracias-dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso justo cerca de sus labios. Kagome se quedo sorprendida con el calor de sus mejillas, y con la sensación de que sus piernas iban a doblarse-Te veo mañana-Se sintió mal por aquella reacción de la chica, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?-

**---**

Al día siguiente las amistades de Kagome le festejaron el cumpleaños a Yuca, una cena entre amigas que hizo sentir a la cumpleañera muy feliz...Esa celebración duro un buen rato, hablando de cosas de chicas y cuando la cena termino ellas se fueron de vagas por la ciudad en el carro de Sango. Y a las tres de la mañana, cuando el cielo parecía querer soltar aquella furiosa lluvia ella decidió despedirse. Llego en un taxi, y cuando la dejaron n la esquina se dio cuenta de que la lluvia ya estaba muy fuerte...Bajo del taxi y se fue por la parte que lograba cubrirle su cabello del agua, después vio su casa y miro que todas las luces estaban apagadas...

Pudo ver ya más de cerca, como estaba una figura oscura y levemente mojado. Kagome arrugo sus ojos para ver mejor, y cuando se acerco tuvo un poco de miedo. El parecía verla y estar pendiente de sus movimientos.

-Te estuve esperando...-Kagome se sobresalto ante su voz, se escuchaba enojado ni siquiera una sonrisa podría quitarle el enojo-...Explique en la carta parece que no la leíste...Yo ya me voy... ¡Buenas noches!-dijo pasando por el lado de la muchacha. Kagome se sintió tonta y noto como el se iba a su carro y se alejaba...Habia olvidado leer la carta, ¿Qué demonios decía? Con mucho apuro ella entro a su cuarto, sin importarle si estaba seca o mojada...Y se abalanzo a su mochila para abrir una de las bolsas y tomar con sus temblorosas manos la carta-

Sintió algo de nervios y entonces la desdoblo... Y se preparo para leer algo muy importante..

_Kagome:_

_¡Hola!, ahhmm bueno...No se como decir esto pero bueno...Sabes tu eres una...muchacha muy...bonita, agradable y aunque tu bueno...Siento que yo no te caigo bien...Y pues...yo...Tu...Pues...tu...Es decir...tu...sabes...No..en realidad no...Tu...me gustas...mucho...Sip, te quiero y no te veo como una amiga...Por eso tu..me haces pensar en ti todos los días...Si, es muy rápido para decir que te amo...Y yo siento que tu me odias y me siento un poco mal por tu rechazo...Pero cuando veo tus ojos...puedo sentir un cambio en mi corazón...Me haces sentir en otra dimensión...Y quiero imaginar...Que tu sientes lo mismo...Quiero llevarte a cenar...Mañana pasare por ti a las ocho...Te quiero...Adiós.._

_Atte:_

_Inuyasha Tashio_

Kagome se llevo una mano a su boca...Le habia escrito palabras lindas que habían hecho sentir sus mejillas arder y su corazón bombear con mucha fuerza...Y se sintió la mala del cuento...Sango siempre tubo razón...Nunca debió mostrarse indiferente con Inuyasha...El siempre fue atento con ella, intentaba ganarse su confianza...Y ella olvido su carta y fue como una dura bofetada...De seguro el ya no la quería...La lluvia fue cesando poco a poco, y entonces tomo el teléfono y le marco a Koga...

Duraron pocos segundos en contestar...

-_¡Koga!...¿Me podrías hacer un favor?-_su voz sonaba dulce mientras escuchaba la respuesta de Koga-_Si es que necesito el celular de Inuyasha...¿Me lo puedes dar? ¡Oh! Es sobre el trabajo...Me urge localizarlo-_Koga le dio el celular sin dudar y entonces ella lo fue escribiendo en su celular para después colgarle y darle un gracias a Koga y le marco a Inuyasha-

Espero nerviosa, mientras caminaba sin parar en su alcoba...Hasta que tal vez Inuyasha se canso de escuchar su celular sonó contesto.

-_¿Quién demonios habla?-_su voz no sonaba muy alegre. Entonces trago saliva estaba muy nerviosa. No tenía ni idea de porque le habia marcado-

_-Habla Kagome...Pero no me cuelgues_-Ella rogaba que no le colgara-

_-¿Qué quieres?-_Fue la cruel pregunta que hizo sentir mal a Kagome. Después de todo Miroku si tenía razón ¡ELLA NUNCA SERÍA PARA EL! ¿Por qué? Porque para ella sería poca cosa...Simplemente se quería hacer la difícil pero en cambio con Koga...-

_-Yo bueno...Es que...Ya leí tu carta...En verdad se me olvido que la habia metido en la mochila... ¡Perdón!_-Inuyasha gruño y entonces le colgó-

Disculparse con el iba a ser muy difícil...Definitivamente se sentía fatal...El, habia organizado un plan para ellos... ¿Ellos?, ¿Qué sentía por el? Todo se le confundía...Un día el era todo lo que ella no quería y al otro no paraba de pensar en el, en la forma especial en que la trataba...

El cansancio se hizo presente cuando pego su cabeza a su almohada y después despertó sintiéndose nueva y revitalizada...

Todavía no habia hecho aquel trabajo, y como era seguro Inuyasha no querría juntarse con ella, se gasto todo el día haciendo ese trabajo...Entre diversión individual, música y un poco de flojera termino su no tan perfecto trabajo...

-¡Listo!-murmuró sonriendo, y puso su nombre y tambien el de su compañero. ¿En verdad habia sido mala con el?-(mira si lo se bien Ops! I did it again, a que si adivinan q' canción es u.u cn la q' ando traumada martín Ricca-enamorado de Britney Spears ;-;)-

El día siguiente hizo lo usual, se fue a bañar, y se puso su ropa normal de la universidad y después se fue a esta...Cuando llego noto como todos apenas estaban entrando a su salón, miro su reloj y se apuro para llegar temprano...Dio vuelta en una esquina y entonces choco con alguien, las hojas de su carpeta salieron volando...Y ella se agacho a juntar las hojas de su carpeta y tambien noto como la otra persona también se agachaba.

-Lo siento, yo...No estaba viendo, perdón-dijo mientras el le ponía su mano sobre su hombro y entonces ella levantaba su mirada y se topaba con esos hermosos ojos brillantes de color dorado-...Inu...ya...sha-su nombre salio como un suspiro que solo ella pudo escuchar-

-No importa...-dijo levantándose para ayudarla a levantarse a ella y después darle la carpeta-

-Hice nuestro trabajo-dijo Kagome rompiendo el silencio, no quería que el estuviera más molesta con ella...Le gustaba que estuviera pendiente de ella, y entonces el murmuro un "gracias, no te hubieras molestado" y ella le decía otra cosa pero el no decía nada. Esa fue su única plática en todo el día-

Sango noto deprimida a Kagome y entonces le pregunto que le pasaba...Ella le contó a Sango...

-¡Soy terrible!-dijo Kagome agachando su mirada para golpear su frente con sus rodillas. Sango le puso su mano sobre su espalda-Y ahora...No me habla...¿Sabes lo feo que es?-preguntó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que salían. Pensó que a el se le iba a pasar el coraje pero...Pero ella en verdad fue una tonta al olvidar lo que el le habia puesto en la carta-

-¡No es tan malo!-dijo Sango intentando darle ánimos.-Si en verdad te quiere...Te va a volver a hablar-dijo Sango guiñándole el ojo-

-¡¿No entiendes?!, me declaro su amor y yo lo mande por un tubo-dijo exaltada mientras sus mejillas se acaloraban. Era una de esas pocas veces que ella conseguía que un muchacho le declarara su amor de manera tierna y ahora que no solo 'un muchacho' si no 'el muchacho' le declarara su amor ella lo estropeaba todo...-

-¡Claro que entiendo!-dijo Sango tambien exaltada...Kagome era inteligente pero tonta para estos casos-Ten paciencia el te va a volver a hablar-dijo Sango sonriendo mientras Kagome soltaba un suspiro-

Inuyasha estaba caminando por la escuela molesto...Muy molesto, Kagome no habia entrado a una clase y eso le preocupo...Iba algo apurado y entonces pudo ver como estaba ahí ella sentada tomando un refresco sola, el y ella...En la cafetería, ella al sentirse observada levanto su rostro viendo como Inuyasha la miraba...Era tan notoria el interés de el en ella, ella se levanto no estando dispuesta a compartir el mismo lugar que el...Pero el estaba en la salida, así que rápido paso a su lado...¡Grave error!, el tomo su brazo sin cuidado alguno y la sentó sobre una de las mesas y después el se sentó...

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo molesto aun sin querer mirar esos ojos castaños-

-¡Claro! Yo intento hablar contigo y tu simplemente no aceptas... ¿Crees que estaré a tu disposición?-preguntó molesta mientras el rolaba sus ojos-

-Si-dijo simplemente mientras ella molesta lo miraba. Cómo odiaba que quisiera dominarla...-

-Habla rápido no tengo tu tiempo-dijo simplemente mientras el tragaba rápido. Volvían desde el comienzo a la forma en que el intentaba hablarle y a ella le aburrían sus conversaciones-

-¡Explícate!-dijo el molesto mientras ella lo miraba-

-¿Qué?, ya te pedí perdón... ¡Lamento haber olvidado nuestra cita!-dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas-...Y...Yo tambien te quiero-dijo simplemente mientras se levantaba con sus mejillas ardiendo y con un par de lágrimas queriendo salir...Inuyasha se quedo pasmado... "te quiero" esa palabra giro por su cabeza, y entonces el tambien se levanto tomo a Kagome de la muñeca y la hizo quedar enfrente de el para tomarla en un beso-

Ambos corazones estaban latiendo muy rápido, de una manera frenética...El beso fue tan delicado...Con movimientos no planeados, y un abrazo que no fue planeado, con ambos novios amándose.

-No me importa si me quieres o no...¡Yo te adoro!-murmuró el para abrazarla y sentir como esos calidos brazos lo abrigaban en un abrazo, sin querer separarse ella le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla-

Sentía que quería gritar, correr y brincar y presumir a todas las mujeres que Inuyasha la amaba...Y quería gritar el amor que sentía por el.

-¿Quieres...ser mi novia?-preguntó el casi poniéndose de rodillas. Kagome sintió la saliva pesada y entonces sonrió con sus usuales mejillas rosadas-

-si-dijo sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha y el le robaba un beso, después otro y después otro-

_...Como continuo su amor..._

Con risas, alegrías, y salidas...Ellos siguieron amándose cada vez más...Si tenían leves problemas pero obviamente ninguno de los dos podía vivir sin ellos...Ella era el aire que el respiraba...El era el dueño de su pasión y quería hacer ruido en su corazón. Ambos lograban ver el fuego de su amor en sus dulces ojos, y los labios de ella eran su obsesión.

¿Cómo vivir sin la pasión y el amor?

"_Desde tus ojos veo mi alrededor_

_que gira y cambia en otra dirección_

_eh descubierto q' tu eres el amor_

_el ruido de mi corazón"_

_**·FIN·**_

**Notas De autora:**

**: D! qede en q' seria un one-shot x.x haber q' tan bien me va xD!...**

**Dejen reviews n,n para saber si les gusto : D!**

**Y los invito a leer mis otros fics x.x**

**ahMm?**

**Se admite propaganda no? xO!**

**BuenO q' decirLes : D! simplemente dejenme reviews x.x jajaja bueno n.n **

**Gracias x los que leeran : D! los adoro♥**

**Atte:**

**Willnira**

"_Quiero pensar en tu regreso_

_ya que aquí te espero_

_Como aquel olvido o descuido_

_Q' para ti yo siempre he sido"_


End file.
